


The Mating Season

by MoonlightAngel1991



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bestiality, Betrayal, Chases, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Friends to Enemies, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Multi, Out of Character, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Confusion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAngel1991/pseuds/MoonlightAngel1991
Summary: Yuna Hiramatsu decides to go visit her new turtle friends without April. The moment she enters the lair she instantly notices the turtles were not themselves. To her shock and confusion they attack her, trying to rip her clothes off and penetrate her. She manages to escape the lair but now she was in even more danger. Now she is lost in the dark sewers with the turtles hunting her. Will she make it out before they catch her?
Relationships: turtles/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or the characters, but I do own Yuna.
> 
> How She Met The Turtles: 
> 
> Yuna went with April, her school friend, to a Halloween party. She was dressed like a devil and April was an angel. After they had been dancing for a while, Yuna goes to get some punch. Just as she was about to take a sip, she noticed some guy in a turtle outfit watching her in the dark corner. She decided go ask him to dance, which shocked him, so she drug him to the dance floor. 
> 
> At first he was very clumsy, but it made her giggle. After a few songs he eventually got the hang of it. They were the best dancers on the floor. After the last song they stopped. He had a weird gleam in his eyes as he leaned closer, like he wanted to kiss her, but then he stuttered and offer her more punch.
> 
> After the party Yuna went to April's apartment to give her and Casey some alone time. When she walked though the door she saw the guy in the turtle outfit again only this time he was wearing orange instead of blue. She knelt down to get a better glimpse of him. He was sprawled out on the couch, drooling like a baby, and snuggling with a teddy, which she thought was cute. Suddenly the door opened again and April, Casey, and blue, red, and purple masked turtles walked in. The blue one looked shocked to see her there. April introduced her to them and they became the best of friends.

Yuna Hiramatsu skipped happily down the sewers to her turtle friends' lair. She came to a stop humming while she punched in the code.

"Hello! It's me, Yuna!" She shouted cheerfully as she opened the door. She strutted through the lair swaying her hips and arms while still humming a song.

Her voice caught the turtles' attention immediately. Mikey, who was on the couch playing a video game, dropped the controller and quickly turned to her. She jumped to a stop when she noticed his pupil-less eyes, like when the turtles got serious in a fight, and drool running down the side of his mouth. He looked at her like she was a walking slice of pizza. Hungry and desperate for it.

Leo was meditating, but his eyes quickly snapped open once he heard her voice. His eyes were pupil-less too, but his held mischievousness to it and... lust? Raph stopped punching the dummy and turned to her with a smirk. His eyes also white and they held nothing but pure animalistic lust, which gave her chills and not the good kind. She heard something metal drop in Donny's lab, which she assumed he dropped his tool by accident. Donny came running out of his lab, breathing partially hard and erratic. His eyes, white too...

Yuna grew nervous. She gulped as they closed in on her. She backed up, glancing at the door, trying to figure a way to get to it. Leo saw her intentions and motioned with his head for Mikey to block it.

"What's going on guys?" Yuna asked. "If this is some kind of joke it's not funny! You're freaking me out so please stop!"

"Didn't April tell you yesterday?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"T-Tell me what?"

"No more talking! Let's just do this. I can't wait any longer." Raph said as he began to approach her, licking his lips. Disgusting her in the process.

"W-What are you doing?" She backed away as he rose his hands up while he locked onto her breasts. "Stop it, ugh." 

What the hell is wrong with them?! They never showed interest in me before!

Then she was wrapped around the waist by rock hard arms. She stiffened as they locked around her. She looked around to find that she had ran into Mikey's awaiting arms. Her eyes widened and she screamed when the others grabbed her, and she began to struggle. She kneed Raph in the gut and kicked Donny in the face. Leo managed to grab the top of her strapless shirt and pulled it down, exposing her right breast. She tried pushing him away but Mikey grabbed her blonde hair and tried to pull her in for a kiss.

"Stop it!" Yuna screamed in Mikey's face as she tried to pull back.

She didn't understand what was going on, but there was one thing she was sure of was that if she didn't get out of there and NOW, she was going to be raped. After a constant struggle, Yuna managed to escape their grasps, pull her top back up, and ran out the door. 

Now in a panic, she ran down the sewer panting, "They've lost their minds!" 

She could hear Leo tell them to spread out and find her. Freaking out now, she ran down a drain that lead her to a dead end. Cursing to herself she turned back around and ran to turn another corner, unknown to her that Raph was patiently waiting behind, only to be grabbed around the waistline and slammed to the ground. Raph stood over her with crazed, lustful eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he reached out to grab her as she began to slowly crawl back from him. Raph stopped, hearing a noise behind him. Suddenly Mikey jumps out of nowhere and slams his elbow into the back of Raph's head knocking him down to the ground face first. Yuna looks up at Mikey. She quickly stood up and backed up when he walked toward her. 

Eye brow twitching, she held her hand up to stop him from coming any closer, confusing the orange clad turtle. "Stop, right there."

Raph quickly hopped up with a vein popping out and grabbed Mikey in a head lock, "You're so dead, Mikey!"

"Screw you Raph! She's mine!"

While the two turtles were fighting, Yuna took that opportunity to run. Thank God! 

In the shadows, Donny took a step and ran across a wall behind Yuna, and jumped for her. "Gotcha!"

Yuna turned to look behind her to see Donny flying at great speeds toward her. Unable to do anything, she was tackled to the ground with Donny pinning her down by the neck with his staff. He proceeded to tear her daisy dukes and thong down and propped her hips up, preparing to penetrate her. Leo watched from a corner. Donny halt when he heard something and was tackled off her. 

They began to fight in a dust cloud, but Yuna could see fists and feet flying everywhere. She got up to pull her clothing back on and ran. She ran the opposite direction, leaving the fighting turtles behind. But she accidentally kicked a rock and she froze. The sound caught the turtles' attention. She turn her head hearing all the tussling and curses ceased. Her eyes widen when she saw all the turtles' attention on her again. Leo and Donny quit pushing and clawing each others faces while Raph stopped giving Mikey a nooky. She knew she would never be able to out run all four of them. They all stood up.

"Stop right there!" Raph ordered.

"Grab her, Raph!" Donny yelled.

"It's okay, Yuna. We're all good boys now." Leo purred.

Mikey just smirked at her with his nun-chucks out.

Yuna turned to run but they managed to grab her from behind, "NO!"

They tossed her in the middle of them to the ground and pinned her down. She watched in complete horror as their members began to emerge above her. She swatted at them as they began grabbing at her breasts and began to tear her clothes to shreds like she was a mere Christmas present. She screamed and rolled over kicking, swinging, and crawling till she was free. She ran down the dark sewers. She knew this nightmare has only begun...


	2. Mikey's Confession

Yuna ran down a sewage drain; naked, wet, and cold since the turtles ripped her clothing to shreds back there. Her arms were covering her chest, tears ran down her face. How could this be happening? Why was it even happening? What was going on?! Her friends...The friends that were always there for her, always saving her and protecting her, were now trying to rape her...now they were her enemy. No this can't be happening! This has to be a dream!

She had made so many turns trying find her way out of this crazy nightmare. Clinching her eyes in despair as tears poured, something wrapped around her ankles and she fell hard on the ground. She looked back to see Mickey gripping the chains wrapped around her ankles. Yuna tried pulling her ankles free, but Mikey tightened his grip and yanked back, tightening the chains around her ankles, causing her to fall face first to the muddy ground...again.

"Please don't do this, Mikey, it's me!" She tried snapping him out of it.

"I know it's you, dudette!" He grinned, seeming like his normal self. 

Then he looked around and stared at a dark alley way. His friendly demear changed. He looked at her sternly. 

"You ready, Yuna? We can do this the easy way or," he swung his other nun-chunks in a threatening manner, "the hard way. It's up to you."

"Uh...I-" Mikey didn't give her time to answer as he drug her into the alley way. "W-Wait!"

XXX

Mikey tied her arms behind her back with some rope. Yuna laid there motionless too terrified to move. "M-Mikey...?"

He said nothing but tightened the ropes, which caused a whimper to slip past her lips.

"Is it tight?" Mikey asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Ain't no such thing."

"Please let me go, Mikey. I'm your friend!" Yuna cried out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Just relax Yuna. I won't hurt you. Besides, you should worry more about when Raph finds you. He hasn't stopped talking about what he's going to do to you all day if you came over." Mikey said and grabbed her hair as he leaned over to lick her cheek.

"Ugh..." Yuna whimpered in disgust. "But-"

She cut off with a loud scream when Mikey suddenly rammed into her without any warning, bursting through her virgin walls and through her barrier. Mikey quickly muffled her scream with his hand, shock clearly on his face.

"Whoa! You were a virgin?" Mikey said in shock as she trembled in pain.

Yuna nodded since his hand was still covering her mouth to mumble her whimpers.

"Never woulda thought a bodacious babe like you would still be a virgin. I feel honored."

Yuna managed to pull away from his hand. She started to cry from the stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. She couldn't believe she just lost her virginity...and to a turtle no less. "M-Mikey...it hurts really bad."

"It'll get better in a moment." He said with no real concern as he lightly stroked her hair, loving the soft feeling.

Then he leaned down and started to lightly kiss down her slender neck, licking and nibbling the soft skin. Yuna tensed.

" Yuna, relax." Then he whispered in her ear, "It won't hurt as much if you just relax."

There was really no other choice was there...? She couldn't fight him, or even move with him bent over her the way that he was.

"O-Okay fine but please," she took a nervous breath, "...be gentle."

"Sure no problem, bra." He kissed her cheek.

Yuna gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes, trying to relax and adjust to him. With him being a mutant and all, his girth was pretty big compared to a normal human boy's. Feeling her begin to relax he reached down to grip her hips and gently eased out and slowly pushed back in. Yuna grunted, still a bit in pain but it wasn't as painful as before. She guessed she managed to adjust to him a little.

A couple more slow thrusts and the pain was gone. Slowly it was building up to a pleasurable feeling in her lower belly. Yuna was panting and so was Mikey. Her face was lightly rocking against the ground from his thrusting, her chest pressed to the ground from his weight, which made it kinda hard to breathe. His grip was tightening little by little, trying to keep from losing complete control and hurting her... but he was about to lose it.

"Yuna, can I go faster now?" Mikey asked in between pants.

"Y...Yeah-" Yuna gasped as he wasted no time in picking up speed, thrusting harder into her. His movements weren't gentle, but not painful either. His hands clamped to her hips tighter, his pants turned into grunts.

Yuna looked back over her shoulder to look at Mikey. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth were gritting, and his face was dusted in pink. He was actually quite adorable. A whimper escaped her lips which caught Mikey's attention and he opened one of his now baby blue eyes. Yuna's eyes widened and she looked away. Was he back to himself? She blushed in embarrassment. Is he aware of what he's doing now?

Mikey grinned as an idea popped in his head. He pulled out of her and flipped her over to pick her up and pulled her up on his lap, leaning against the brick wall behind him. Yuna blushed harder as Mikey smiled warmly. She really didn't want to look at him rite now.

"W-What ar-" Mikey interrupted her.

"I want you to look at me. I want to watch you as I take you to the stars, babe."

Yuna blushed even harder, if that was possible, but she was touched by his sweet words. "Okay, Mikey, but could you please take these ropes off?"

Mikey frowned. "You won't try to run or attack me...will you?"

She was considering it, but the look on Mikey's face changed her mind. This was the real Mikey and not some mindless monster. This was love, not lust. Right? Maybe she was crazy cause she said, "No."

He hesitantly reached behind her to untie the ropes. Yuna rubbed her aching wrists. She looked at Mikey's cautious face then down to his member. A blush covered her face. It was slick and pink...like a dog's when it came out. So this is what a turtle's penis looks like... She thought in embarrassment.

She shyly reached down to stroke his erect member. Mikey inhaled at the feeling and grabbed her, hugging her to him. His member throbbed in her hand as he breathed heavily in her neck, and she took that moment to move her hand. She pumped him a bit before she rose her hips, guiding him towards her entrance, letting him slide back into her warm insides. 

Mikey bit her shoulder as he let out a moan as he bucked his hips, unable to help it. Yuna winced at the sudden bite on her shoulder, but the pain was lost on her part as the pleasure of having him back in her depths shot though her spine. Yuna slowly moved her hips up and down his long shaft, getting used to the motion. Eventually she found a rhythm they both were enjoying, but Mikey moved her hips to the pace he wanted. Yuna clung to him as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her. She could no longer control the sounds coming from her mouth.

Close, she was so close. And from the sounds coming from Mikey, she could tell he was too. She moved her hips faster as fast as she possibly could, literally bouncing on him now, as she tossed her head back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She gasped at the toe curling feeling of him deep inside her. He bit the cord of her neck and she trembled. Back he continued to slide, forward they continued to slam. He gripped one of her knees, anchoring it on the curve of his arm, spreading her legs farther apart and giving him deeper penetration.

"I'm sorry," he chanted, realizing that he had forced himself on her and stolen her virginity. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Yes, yes!" She cried.

Their tempo increased and their thrusts became harder. 

"Yuna," he panted. "Yuna."

She was on fire, burning from the inside out. Her pulse points hammered in tune with his strokes. Back and forth her head thrashed as she became mindless to anything except the pleasure.

He scraped his teeth over her throat and that made her wetter.

He squeezed her thigh tightly and that made her needier.

"Sorry," he said again. "So sorry."

"Close. So close. Love it!" Almost there. Just needed...

He tangled his hand in her long hair and jerked her face to his, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. His taste flooded her, a drug, a shot of heroin. In that instant, she erupted. Burst. Flames of ecstasy consumed her. Her entire body shuddered and wept. A scream was ripped from her as white light and shadows flashed through her mind. She was dying   
slowly, dying quickly. Just...dying. Flying to heaven.

"Yuna," Mikey shouted as he, too, erupted. Hot seed spurted inside her, pulsing deep...so deep...His muscles tensed. He bit down on her neck again, as if he couldn't help himself.  
This time, he drew blood.

It should have hurt, did hurt -so good, so good- but it made her come again. She trembled and arched against him, crying out with the heady bliss of it. Never would she have thought pleasure and pain could mix so potently. Never would she have thought one could trigger the other. But they did. And she was glad.

He collapsed against the wall with her on top of him, again painting, "Sorry. So sorry. Didn't mean-"

"No sorries. I'm glad." Satisfaction hummed through her as she accepted what happened between them. It wasn't so bad. Satisfaction and true happiness.

Boneless, she laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her, smoothing his hands down her back. "So you're not mad or have any regrets?"

Slowly she smiled. "No regrets. Not mad."

Amazement flickered in his eyes, "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Yuna." Mikey grinned happily. Then his eyes soften into what looked like love. "Yuna there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

Yuna's heart dropped. She knew what he was about to say. Yuna looked at him trying think of what to say. Sure she liked Mikey but she didn't love him. Sure she just had sex with him, but she didn't have any feelings of love for him. It was just meaningless sex.

Mikey grew nervous as he looked at her, playing with his fingers. He swallowed. "For a while now I have liked you, more than a friend should. But after what happened between us just now...I think I...lov-."

She quickly kissed him not knowing what else to do. If he didn't finish she didn't have to say anything. Mikey sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss.  
Eventually she pulled back and laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. After a while it even out, she rose her head to see Mikey sleeping. He had a small smile on his face. The guilt was starting to settle in her chest. She had to get away.

Slowly without waking him up, Yuna stood up. She looked at Mikey with sadness. "I'm sorry Mikey..."

With that she turned and ran.

Ran from the guilt.

Ran from the pain.

Ran from the truth.


	3. Surprise!

Never, in all his life, had Mikey been so sated. He'd made love to Yuna and now she was sleeping next to him. He'd been shocked, awed and humbled by her words, for he'd shown her the worst, the primal instinct he had, the monster he truly was, the part of himself that he despised, but she gave him a chance. Sure, she had ran screaming. Had cried. But in the end she accepted him.

He smiled at the memory. A true, unrestrained smile, he thought, amazed. His instinct had demanded him to mark her, he'd been helpless to do anything but obey. So he had bitten her and drawn blood. Everything virtuous inside of him had screamed in protest, ashamed. But she had liked it; she truly had not minded. But now he felt free. He did not have to fear his reactions with her. He did not have to fear. She was everything he had never known he needed.

He sighed and rolled over. Slowly he reached over to trace a fingertip over her spine. His eyes popped open when he felt no one there. She was gone. Mikey quickly sat up, confused. Where had she gone? Did she wait till he was asleep to run away? Had his mindless brothers got to her? That last thought had him up on his feet in no time. He did not like that thought. He had to find her. He had to get her out of here, before he lost control again as well.

XXX

Yuna ran down another pipe. She couldn't do this anymore, she had to get out. She was cold, tired, scared... She knew the other turtles were still looking for her. She came across a waterfall. She peered down the dark abyss of water. There was no way she was jumping down if she didn't know where she was going. Hell with the way her luck's been going she'd might land right in the middle of the other waiting turtles arms. She turned around to go back but was greeted by the other three turtles she'd been trying to avoid. Yuna screamed in shock and covered herself the best as she could.

"Found ya." Leo breathed out heavily with a smirk.

"Shit." Yuna huffed.

"You got quite a dirty mouth." Raph smirked. "Let's see that filthy mouth of yours put to good use, shall we?"

"Let's be reasonable. We've got you trapped. You have no where else to run to so stop fighting the inevitable." Donny said a bit annoyed.

"Wait! Y-You like April, Donny, remember? You too, Leo, you like Karai." Yuna stated. "Wouldn't you both rather do this with them?"

"Yes I would, but April isn't here." Donny said in disappointment. "You'll just have to do."

"I have to agree with Don." He stated, too, with disappointment. "You're here, they're not so what does it matter?"

"I on the other hand have no tie downs." Raph smiled. "We just want sex, is that really so bad?"

Yuna gulped seeing she couldn't talk them out of it with reason... or guilt. "W-Wait!"

They started to advance toward her. She backed away only to stop, remembering the waterfall. Great, now what?

"Hey dudes, don't start without me!"

That voice... "Mikey...?"

Yuna almost cried with joy at seeing him running at full speed toward them. Almost. When he got closer she saw his solid white eyes. All hope for help left her in a sob. Not again...

"Look what I found!" Mikey exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"A camera?" Donny asked.

"A ''video'' camera. Thought we might could have some fun with this!" His cheeky grin widened.

Yuna paled. He was gonna record his brothers raping her! She thought she was going to be sick...

"Hey not a bad idea Mikey." Raph grinned. Then he turned to look at Yuna trying her best to become invisible. "Why don't we get started, eh?"

Before Yuna could do anything she was on the ground surrounded by the turtle brothers. Mikey holding the camera practically in her face. She stared in horror as Raph held his huge erection in her face as he fondled her breast. She wiggled her arm, that was held down by Donny, free and tried closing her legs that were spread wide open by Leo, but to no avail. They were too strong.

Then the unthinkable happened.

"Stop!" Master Splinter jumped from around a corner.

Leo's eyes widened in shock as his head whipped around. "Shit!"

Raph looked nervous with a questioning look.

Donny looked both terrified and ashamed, his hand shot up off her.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey said as he squinted through the cam-recorder.

Yuna rolled to her hands and knees with a relieved smile. Splinter attacked. He knocked Donny in the head with his heel. Punched Leo in the face. Flicked Mikey with his finger. Back-kicked Raph in the mouth. They landed in a pile against the wall.

"Too easy." Splinter said as he stopped in his fighting pose.

"Master Splinter!" Yuna said in pure relief.

Splinter looked at her. "Yuna, you must get out of here quickly."

"But what's wrong with them, Master Splinter?"

"My sons have hit that time of year when their hormones have taken over their minds. They have reached that age where they are experiencing there first heat. Please forgive them, my child, for they're not aware of their actions."

"So... they're in heat?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes. I had warned April about all this. I had figure she would have passed on the message to you."

"Well... she didn't..." Yuna said irked by her friend's carelessness.

"Hmm," Splinter nodded and tossed her one of his robes. "Here. Put this on and get out of here. It is too dangerous for you to be here."

Yuna quickly put the blue, mid-length robe on. It was made out of pure silk!

"It belonged to my wife, but you may use it."

"Thank you, Master Splinter. I'll be sure to return this to you."

She ran off around the corner but she stopped when she noticed that the turtles were gone from where they were moments ago.

"Raph? Mikey? Leo? Donny?" She asked looking around for them.

Suddenly she was struck in the nerve of her neck. Her vision fading as she fell unconscious against the wall behind her.


	4. The Climax

It was early morning before the turtle brothers woke up, realizing with horror what they had done. They quickly rounded up and made a bee-line to Yuna's apartment, before Splinter found out anything. Once they were there, Leo dropped Donny, Raph, and Mikey off front to park the Shell Raiser in the ally and waited for them there. Raph looked around before entering the apartment. Mikey and Donny carried Yuna over to the bed, while Raph watched for Leo.

"Easy, Mikey, slowly-" Donny instructed as they were laying Yuna down on the bed, but Mikey's grip slipped which caused her to fall head first onto the bed with a grunt. A vein popped out Donny's head, "Mikey!"

"Oops! My bad, D." Mikey smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey shell heads!" Mikey and Donny looked over at Raph, "Leo's here."

Mikey, Raph, and Donny climbed down from the window on a rope and loaded up in the Shell Raiser. The ride was quiet. Mikey finally broke the awkward silence.

"Dudes, do you think Yuna will ever talk to us again once she wakes up?"

Raph scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Guys, this is a disaster! What are we going to do? What if she tells Master Splinter what we did? W-What if April finds out?!" Donny was hyperventilated and on the verge of a panic attack, especially with that last question. "Awe, she's going to hate me- I mean us!"

"Guys, there's not a lot we can do right now. Yuna needs time to decide what she wants to do, and we have no choice but to respect her decision, whatever that may be." Leo stated feeling guilt run through him. He was disgusted with himself. How could he do such a thing to a good friend? How could he not manage to control his urges? "Until then we just need to give her space."

Everyone was silent for the rest of the ride, lost in their thoughts. Mikey felt his heart sink in his chest as he thought about everything that had happened last night. His heart fluttered as his stomach tightened up in knots when he thought about what happened between him and Yuna. He blushed and fiddled with his fingers as he remembered all the perverted things he said and did. He was still in total shock that she actually had sex with him even when he came to his senses for a moment. It had been everything he had ever dreamed of and more because it was with her. He never had imagined he would ever get to have sex. That he and his brothers would forever be alone, and never get a chance to have that experience since they were… well mutants. There defiantly were no female mutant turtles around here… But he and his brothers had always been curious about sex. It was only natural; they were teenage boys after all.

But…would he ever see her again?

That question ate at him. It worried him that he may not. It bothered him that she was probably going to hate them but he couldn't blame her. He and his brothers did force themselves on her after all.

Mikey sighed and propped his head on his hand. He didn't want to loose his friend. She had been the only one who would defend him, listen to his stupid and crazy ideas and encourage him, laughed at his jokes and thought his pranks were funny, she would goof around with him, bring them snacks, scolded him like a big sister would when he did something reckless or pestered her, and hell she even played games with him. They did everything together, when she wasn't busy doing something for the others of course. How could he not develop some kind of crush on her? Not to mention she was very pretty and fun to be around. She accepted him and his brothers for what they were too. His brothers have noticed that he has taken a liking to her. Raph teases him nonstop about it, like he did Donny with April. Though if he didn't know any better, he'd swear Raph had developed a little crush on her too since she loved helping him with Spike and even comforted him when Spike mutated and turned on him. Of course he denies it and storms off. If she wasn't with him she was with Raph, which he wasn't too fond of. He didn't much like the thought of sharing her with him, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it without getting pummeled by his brother.

Mikey broke out of his thoughts when they came to an abrupt stop. They gloomily exit the Shell Raiser and entered their home. Mikey stood at the entrance watching his brothers as they went to do their own thing, as usual. He sighed and slowly walked over to sit on the couch. He was so depressed he didn't even turn the TV on.

"Hey, Mikey."

He glanced up to look into the intense eyes of his hot headed brother, who was standing by the do-jo. "Come spar with me, little bro."

Mikey thought for a moment before getting up. He could use a spar, and from the look in his brother's eyes so did he. Might as well catch up with his training. In a way he knew this was Raph's way of assuring him that everything will be alright.  
Maybe his brothers were right. At least, he hoped so…

XXX

Later that morning, Yuna's eyes opened with a daze. She was in her room? Had all that been a dream? She looked around very confused and her body was oddly relaxed. Not to mention there was a dull ache between her legs and her ass, and why was she naked? She glanced up above her head, noticing a note on her pillow with 'We Are Sorry' written on the front with a smiley face.

Yuna sat up and read the note in shock. She quickly reread it again to be sure what she was reading was actually right. To her horror and dismay, it was…  
Angrily, she crumpled and ripped the note up. "Those bastards!"

Yuna got off her bed and stormed in her bathroom. She turned her shower on and proceeded to wash her hair and body, trying her best to get rid of the feeling of being dirty, until her hand came across something. Her hand grabbed and pulled a…. green condom out of her ass? It made a pop noise as cum squirted out.

Groaning in disgusted, she tossed it in the trash by the commode and continued washing up with a fervor now. "When I get my hands on them, them shit heads are dead!"

As she finished up and wrapped a towel, that was designed like a turtle's shell around her, she dried her hair with another towel as she walked out the steamed bathroom. She noticed a video camera on her night stand that didn't belong to her. Tossing the towel in the clothes hamper by the door in the bathroom, she picked the camera up and noticed it was still on. She pushed the eject button and a tape popped out. Curiosity getting the best of her, she popped the tape in the VCR in the living room and watched.

-ON THE SCREEN-

Yuna was out against the wall surrounded by the turtles, she was lying unconscious against the brick wall next to Raph, who was standing over her. Donny slowly approached her. Raph grabbed a handful of her thick blonde hair and held her up towards Donny. Donny gave Yuna a hard slap across her face to see for sure if she was out. The blue, silky robe she was wearing had fell open around her slim shoulders, exposing her full breasts to Donny. He smiled with his gap tooth showing as he pinched her left nipple and pulled it up, lifting her breast up, as he gave the other breast a hard little punch, which caused her to groan. He quite enjoyed playing with the soft, squishy mounds of flesh.

When he was convinced she was out cold he gave his brothers a thumbs up. "OK!"

The turtle brothers quickly laid Yuna down as they began to shred the blue robe off her body in a hast. They surrounded her as they took their positions. Raph grabbed Yuna's head and positioned her face towards his erection, he slowly eased in and out of her mouth. Eventually thrusting faster and deeper into her mouth. Donny and Leo took hold of each of her small hands and placed it on their members and moved it long their erections giving themselves a hand job with her hand. Mikey continued to record everything as he spread her thighs apart, over both of his muscular ones, and pushed himself completely inside her.

XXX

Yuna watched the screen with the remote trembling in her hand in fury. "They recorded this shit and left it here? How could they be so insensitive!"

XXX

After a while the turtle brothers had changed their positions. Now Yuna was positioned sitting up and being bounced on Donny, who was now deep inside her as Raph placed his self behind her, entering her ass, and started pounding her hard from behind. Leo still continued to give himself a hand job with Yuna's hand with pre-cum spilling over his tip, while he held Yuna's neck to hold her head up as Mikey held her arm between his legs and around his right hip to help him get a better angle to deep throat her. Pre-cum was starting to spill from the corner of her mouth from his messy thrusting.

After a while Leo and Mikey let her go, causing her head to fall back. Raph caught her and gripped her hips to help guide her to move up and down Donny and himself. Donny gripped her thigh to hold her up as he reached up to squeeze her bouncing left breast, causing her to moan. Suddenly Leo pulls Donny away and pushes himself between her legs, making Donny growl in feral anger. Raph suddenly pushed Yuna over on top of Leo causing them to fall over as he continued to pound into her. Leo grunted as he moved Yuna's legs apart to straddle him as he began to move. Raph grabbed her upper arms and held her in place as Donny moved behind him as he inserted himself inside her ass along with him. Yuna grunted in pain and discomfort as she was limp as her head bounced from their pounding and her hair swaying from the motion. Yuna groggily awoke in pain and became aware of her surroundings. When she realized what was going on, she angrily bit Raph's finger that was on her shoulder. Raph cursed and let her go.

"I can't believe you guys would actually stoop this low and-" Yuna began to lecture them, but was silenced by a hard slap across her face by Leo. The force of the slap caused her to see stars.

"You're going to play nice, Yuna," Leo warned her with a stern look, "Understand?"

"And you're gonna pay for biting my finger!" Raph growled in anger and tugged on her hair making the young girl snap her head back in a small yelp. He could see her eyes tighten shut in surprise by the sudden attack. Yuna hissed loudly, baring her teeth at the hot head but Raph only laughed. He couldn't take her seriously but it was still cute.

"C'mon, Yuna," Mikey said as he pinched her nose and forcefully shoved himself into her mouth. "Put that mouth to better use."

Yuna's eyes widened from horrific shock, but quickly became enraged as Yuna clamped her teeth down on Mikey. He cried out in pain. Then she horse kicked Donny in the mouth and swung her elbow into the side of Raph's face. Mikey punched her in the face, causing her to cry out in pain and release him. The brothers pulled out of her and surrounded her. Yuna stood up, glaring at all of them hatefully. She was surrounded but she no longer cared. She wasn't going to go down this way, not without a fight. Running was no longer an option, and quite frankly, she was tired of running. Getting her fists up she was ready to attack but the turtle brothers just stared at her with blank expressions that's when Master Splinter's words hit her.

"They're like mindless zombies?" She said to herself. "They really aren't aware of their actions. They're not thinking with their right ''head''. They have absolutely no idea what they are doing what so ever. It's just their instinct causing them to be this way."

Raph tugged again on Yuna's hair only harder to make her fall back on her back. Yuna opened her eyes to see a pair of bright green eyes stare back at her. A predator examining its prey, seeing its weak spots and waiting for a perfect moment to strike. Yuna felt Raphael's large hand curve around her face then under her chin, lifting her face up more so that her neck was more exposed. Yuna shut her eyes again as Raphael hungrily bit into her soft flesh like a famished lion. Yuna screamed in pain. Raph sunk his teeth into her and tasted the sweet tang of blood. Yuna gripped painfully at Raphael's arm, trying to shove him off but he was too strong.

"R-Raph… please," Yuna begged. Raphael ignored her. He released his teeth from Yuna's skin, looking at the small wound that oozed crimson and licked. He lapped at the blood that ran down Yuna's neck, moaning low and nibbled again only softer. As Raphael continued, Yuna felt Leo's gentle hands run up and down her legs. She opened her eyes once more.

"You gotta be quiet, okay?" Leo said with a small seductive smile. Yuna whimpered and nodded instantly. Raphael's tongue was really distracting.

Raphael ceased cleaning up Yuna's wound to quickly undo the knot on his mask. His hands were quick as he did it. Once he finished he lowered the mask around her neck. The young girl quickly grasped his hands around the fabric, her eyes widen up at Raphael but he looked more amused. She knew that he wouldn't harm her in such a manner but it still made her panicky. Raphael kissed Yuna's forehead to reassure her and at the same time tugged hard at the fabric around her neck. It wasn't enough to choke her but it made her yelp.

"Be good." Leo stroked himself in small circles as he stared up at Yuna's lean body. 

He licked his lips and gave a small head motion towards Raphael. Yuna felt Raphael bring her up and dragged her into a sitting position right in front of Leo. Raph let the mask hang around her neck loosely to avoid hurting her. It was Leo's turn to play with her now.

"Come here, Yuna," Leo mumbled. 

Yuna obeyed and moved closer to him. She towered over Leo on her knees while Leo sat with his legs opened. Leo grabbed the mask around her neck and yanked her down into a wild kiss. Before Yuna could do anything, Leo pulled away and tugged again at the mask.

"I want to fuck you, Yuna, I want to fuck you so bad."

"O-Okay-"

Raphael's hands roughly grabbed her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin making her knees weak, "Say please," Raphael growled into her ear.

"P-Please, Leo."

"Please what?" Leo smirked as he laid himself down in front of her, "What do you want me to do to you, Yuna?"

"Fuck me… please…"

"I can't hear you," Raphael growled again.

"Fuck me, Leo! Fuck me please!" Yuna shouted with tears bridging her eyes. She felt so humiliated and ashamed of herself, but there wasn't much else she could do but accept her fate.

Leo moaned, "Anything for you." 

He pulled Yuna over him, making sure his cock was in the perfect position and waited. Yuna's legs were folded at his sides, her hands on top of Leo's plastron. Raphael still had his arms around her neck, his eyes staring down at Leo and to Yuna. Yuna bit the inside of her cheek, feeling Leo's cock tease her entrance and then slowly enter her. She tried to relax at the feeling of Leo's cock filling her up but Raphael wasn't helping. His tight hold around her was rough and protective. It also made her tense. This didn't work out so well with Leo penetrating her.

Yuna yelled out in pain and Leo gave mercy to stop and allowed her to adjust. He moved a little inside her before slipping deeper into her. He enjoyed the expressions Yuna displayed they were really hot. Leo waited again for Yuna to relax.

"Hmm, you're so tight," Leo said.

Yuna made a small moan before sitting upright, straightening herself and slung her hold onto Raphael instead. She twisted her arm back to grab on Raphael's shoulder and the other on his arm. Leo moved a little inside her and made her cry out.

"Ah…s-so big…"

Leo thrusted into her again only harder making Yuna cry out again but more out of pleasure. Yuna lifted herself a little to allow Leo's length to slide in and out of her easier. The sensation was fantastic. She was completely limp in Raphael's hold she was sure she would have collapsed on top of Leo if Raphael wasn't keeping her upright. Leo was going faster, ramming his cock harder into her with more determination. Yuna was breathing hard, trying to keep up with bursts of electrifying thrill and excitement. Leo slowed down, bringing his hands to Yuna's sides and moaning loud to ride out his growing lust.

"Fuck me now," Leo demanded.

Yuna felt Raphael's hold disappear almost instantly at Leo's command. Yuna stared down at Leo, her eyes half opened and panting. She dropped her hands to the back of her on Leo's thighs. She moved herself up slowly then down. She repeated the motion slowly with hard concentration. Leo moaned, feeling Yuna bounce on top of him in his grasp was intoxicating. She was so vulnerable in his hold. Yuna moved faster. Grunting and moaning loud which had to be the sexiest thing ever. Yuna stopped and slowed her pace from exhaustion. Finally, Yuna leaned forward and held herself up with her weak arms to hover over Leo. Leo took over again and trusted slowly into her. Yuna felt Raphael fiercely grab her face and turn her head towards him.

"Open up." Raphael's cock inched closer towards her mouth and skimmed over her soft lips for attention. Yuna groaned low in disgust before complying and opening her mouth. She grabbed the shaft to hold Raph's cock close to her level and suck. Leo watched Yuna's mouth work around Raphael's large cock.

"Fuck her throat," Leo told Raphael who grinned darkly at the idea.

Raphael grabbed the back of her head signaling his desire and for Yuna to ready herself. Yuna opened her mouth wider and moved her tongue down to make room for his cock. She closed her mouth around his length, feeling it travel to the very back of her mouth and making her gag. Raphael moved away a little for Yuna to breathe then thrusted himself into her mouth. Leo watched with fevered thirst to feel her lips against his own. He was beginning to feel a bit jealous. 

Leo moved himself into a sitting position, still keeping a tight hold on her and wrapped an arm around her. He positions his arm behind him to balance himself as he lifted Yuna's weight and him an inch from the ground. Leo pounded harder into her, slow, but buried himself deep inside her. Yuna moaned loud which made Raphael return the same reaction. Yuna's mouth was tight around his cock and her moans were just as wonderful on his cock. Raphael thrusted into her again, shoving Yuna's mouth into him then pushed her back.

"Shit, ah, I'm gonna cum." Leo hung his head back, his eyes closed as he slammed harder into Yuna with all his might. Yuna lost concentration on Raphael and knelled so that her weight could be taken off him. Leo yanked on the fabric around her neck to kiss her. Slipping his tongue into her and tasting some of Raphael's cum that lingered.

"Ugh, I-I'm gonna-"

"No," Raphael grabbed her neck, making her turn her head to look up at him, "You're not allowed to until I say so."

"Ah-b-but…"

Leo's cry interrupted them this time. He pressed himself into her breasts as he thrusted again and released himself inside her. Yuna was on the verge of climaxing herself, feeling Leo's seed fill her and Leo's soft moans were driving her to the edge. However, Raphael's firm hold around her reminded her not to reluctantly. Yuna held in her orgasm and waited for Leo to finish. Leo slowly slipped up and down a few more times before slowly pulling out. Raphael grabbed her legs and turned her towards his pulsing member, eager for his chance to fuck the girl.

"Raph, wait, l-let me relax," Yuna pleaded lightly yet she was yearning for her release. 

Raphael positioned himself between her legs, jerking himself hastily as he enjoyed the sight of Leo's cum leak from her. Raphael leaned forward to kiss her neck then slid his large cock into her. Yuna cried out as Raphael rammed into her without hesitation. Yuna attempted to slow the wild turtle but with the immense pressure building within her she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Raphael thrusted much harder than Leonardo and Mikey, and need was apparent. Yuna began crying out in pleasure with loud moans and howls. Yuna lazily brought herself up to crush her lips into Raphael's. The kiss was sloppy and Raphael stopped to grab a hold of her face with his strong hands to deepen the action. They broke away and Raphael thrusts became rampant.

"Yes yes yes, shit, yes." Raphael hissed loudly as he was reaching his peak.

"Tell Raph how badly you want him to cum inside you, Yuna," Mikey said to her, with the camera in her face.

Yuna's face grew red, "Raph… please I need you to c-cum-Ah!" Raphael slammed himself deep inside her making her bump up and hit her head against the wall.

"Louder," Raphael growled.

"I-I can't!"

"Cum for me, Yuna."

Yuna's orgasm turned her body into jelly as she arched herself and came hard. Raphael slowed his thrusts to see Yuna squirting all over him. Raphael came soon after, crushing his body into Yuna's as he dumped his seed deep into her.

"Fuck!" Raphael cursed, "Fuck that felt so good, ohhhh fuck yes." 

Raphael rode out his orgasm with a few more slow thrusts from his hips then pulled himself out. Yuna laid motionless on the floor, her arms spread out and her chest heaving with her efforts. Raphael slumped himself into a sitting position, wiping Yuna's cum off his plastron and twirled it on his fingers. "Fuck, that was amazing."

Yuna sat up breathing hard. She wobbly got up to crawl away in a pitiful attempt to get away.

"We're not done with you yet." 

She felt a pair of strong arms grab her roughly and tug her into a tight hold. A hand was covering her mouth, muffling her cries and struggles. Raphael half dragged her away from Leo's sleeping form. She cried out again to be released. Raphael's grip was beginning to hurt her. Suddenly, he tossed her away back on the floor.

"What the hell!" Yuna cursed angrily. 

Raphael chuckled darkly as he climbed on top of Yuna and pinned his hand against her chest. It wasn't crushing weight but still bothered her. She felt another presence approach them and a gentle hand caress her cheek. They were calloused and cold. 

Donny's.

The purple clad turtle didn't speak. Instead, spoke with his hands as they explored down to touch at her sensitive neck and shoulders. Yuna shivered and made a small whimper. She could still feel Raphael on top of her and becoming hyper aware of the quick kisses he began to place on her chest. She was struggling less and relaxed at the attention.  
She felt a slow and warming touch on her thigh when she suddenly heard a startling growl come from the turtle on top of her.

"Not your turn." Raphael snarled.

"No fair…" Mikey whined then laughed and continued recording. "Oh well, I already had my turn."

The touching continued much to her delight. Raphael's heavy breath was against her breasts, kissing them carefully as his hands wandered downward and in between her legs. Yuna's breath hitched and her back arched a little. Her stomach now touching against Raphael's as he did. 

"Relax." She heard Donatello whisper. 

Yuna exhaled softly and lifted her head back and closed her eyes. Raphael was surprisingly careful as he touched her. She was used to the impatient grasps, tugs, and pulls but this time he was gentle. He was taking his time as he rubbed his fingers over Yuna's sensitive bud. He pressed down only a little and chuckled when he heard Yuna moaned loudly at the touch.

Raphael's large finger entered her and began to slowly pump her.

"R-Raph-" She moaned. 

She opened her eyes and saw the outline of Mikey hovering over her. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He forced his tongue inside without pause, skimming over her own before pulling back to collect her saliva. Yuna opened her mouth a little, breathing in and tried to kiss Mikey again but he was gone.  
Raph stopped touching her, instead he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't talk." He replied bluntly.

Yuna felt someone moved in behind her then wrap his arms around her middle. Donatello pulled Yuna up a little then without warning flop back on to the floor. Donny was underneath her and it was a bit uncomfortable till she felt something hard press against her entrance. She hissed as she felt Donny's cock against her. Yuna noticed that Donny wasn't actually moving and that another force was driving the purple clad turtle's cock into her. Donny pressed his head against her shoulder and moaned as Raphael helped him enter inside her. He kept hugging at Yuna's waist to keep her still. It was a bit painful at first but once Donny's cock slipped in it eased.

"H-hurts…" Yuna mumbled. 

Donny nuzzled his beak against her neck and kissed it. Raphael's hand went back to her bud and began to rub her. Donny wasn't moving at first for a while till she was completely okay.

"Move… please!" Yuna begged.

Donny bent both of his knees and brought them up, trapping Yuna's as well to open up her legs and reveal her full hole. He thrusted into her then pulled out quickly half way. He repeated this action in hard yet slow movements. Yuna moaned and whimpered underneath him. She grabbed Donny's arms, anything to hold on to and moved her head back. 

"D-Donny! Ah! Yes!" Mikey's hand skimmed over her breasts, the touch felt a thousand times more sensitive then it originally had before. Donny ceased thrusting for Yuna to catch her breath and kiss at her neck lovingly.

"Now for the main course." Raphael chuckled. 

He moved on top of Yuna but didn't put his weight down to crush her. Yuna could feel Donny's arms tighten a little possessively as Raphael did. There was a pause between action leaving Yuna wondering what the other turtle had planned.

"Ah! No! Raphael!" Yuna yelled out.

She squirmed against Donny's hold but the genius turtle didn't release her. Raphael stopped briefly but continued despite her pleads. Yuna closed her eyes tightly as she felt Raphael press his length against Yuna's already filled hole, literally tearing her apart. Donny grunted, unsure if Yuna could actually take two inside her. She was tight, almost virgin tight so he knew it would be very painful. Yuna whimpered as the head of Raphael's cock managed to slip inside. Without warning Raphael thrusted into her to make room for his large cock.

Yuna let out a painful screamed. She lifted up her hand to press against his chest signaling her pain. "Damn it damn it, hurts-it hurts!"

"Quit crying." He barked back then roughly pressed his lips against her lips to silence her. He could feel her shake from the pain underneath him. It felt good but he knew he was hurting her.

"N-not ready- wait…" Yuna begged in a quick whisper. 

Raphael nodded and resisted the urge to fuck the girl senseless. Raphael felt Mikey's hand snake between Raphael and Yuna to rub between her legs. The small distraction was worth it in the end.

"M-move." Yuna commanded with more confidence. 

Raphael moved first and pressed deeper into her. She shuddered violently and moaned. Donny was slower now than before and thrusted only in small and sharp movements that still made both of the turtles moan out in pleasure. Raphael would pause just to feel Donny's cock slip past his own and rub against him. It felt so amazing.

"Harder." Yuna commanded again. They obeyed.

Donny matched Raphael's hard thrusts inside her, their bodies pressed against one another tightly as they rocked into each thrust. Yuna cried out in pleasure, grabbing on to the rim of Raphael's shell as she panted hard and moaned.

"You want Donny to cum inside you? What about me? Or maybe you want Mikey to cum all over your cute face?" Raphael asked seductively as he pounded into her. Suddenly, Donatello stopped and cried out.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry! It was just really hot…"

Yuna winced as she felt Donny's cum filled her up. 

"Donny…" Yuna muttered.

Donny kissed at her neck, nibbling at her soft skin as he slowly pulled out. Yuna gritted her teeth in pain and hissed as Donny removed himself. Raphael moved a little but seemed eager to regain his place.

Mikey snickered. "Donny came early."

"Come here-" Donny managed to move away from the two and pounce at Mikey. 

Without Donny underneath her, Yuna felt more comfortable but missed the pair of arms around her for comfort. Raphael pressed his entire length into her, leaning over to kiss her roughly on the lips and hum in delight. It was just them now once more and the thought of Raphael's cock now coated with Donny's seed- something about that made her extremely aroused.

"Raph…" Yuna begged. 

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer and moved her hips. She could hear Raphael growling, his chest vibrated as he did and licked his tongue across her neck. He began to move again only more carefully and slowly. Mikey's cries of pain filled the room as they were sure Donny was giving the young turtle a good beating.

"Tell me what you want, Yuna." Raphael whispered into her ear. He thrusted in and out in painfully slow movements.

"You…I want you. Please-"

"I bet you like Donny's cum inside you right?" Yuna nodded quickly and kissed Raphael. "Gonna fill you up so good, Yuna- mmm…"

"Yes please!' She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him so badly. 

Raphael bit at Yuna's shoulder, growling in a low tone as he began to thrust again only more roughly. She threw her head back again, panting and crying out at each thrust he would torture her with. She bit her lip, feeling her climax reach its peak and finally releasing her juices in a powerful string of force. Her cum splattered on to his plastron. She emptied herself in loud exhales, her walls clenched around Raphael's cock, eager to feel his seed fill her. Raphael held back a few more thrusts before ejaculating into her. He pressed his hand down against her chest to hold her as he spilled his load which came out to be much more than Donny's. Raphael pulled out hastily, regaining his breath and sighing in relief.

"Oh God…" Yuna whimpered. 

She hurt so much once she was empty. Raphael collapsed on to his back and rested. She knew he was tired now after their sessions.  
They were all tired now but it was her who would be having trouble walking around in the morning. Yuna laid there as she listened to Raph began to snore. She was boneless and exhausted. 

She drifted off as Mikey's hand caressed against the other side of her cheek and down her neck as he continued to record the whole thing, he began to stroked himself. Reaching his peak, he let out a groan as he shot his load all over Yuna's sleeping figure. She could hear his soft breaths as well, coming down from his release. Once he was done he lifted her head, which was dripping with cum, by her hair and looked into the camera.

He grinned a toothy grin. "Cheese."

XXX

Yuna hit the stop button on the remote and sat there staring and the static on the TV. She had all kinds of feelings from anger, humiliation, confusion, but mostly self-loathing. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. What the hell was she thinking?! She began to cry as all the flashbacks came flooding through her mind and became too much to handle.

"I'm nothing but a worthless whore." She covered her face in shame and cried till she finally passed out from exhaustion.

XXX

Yuna came to a stop in front of a tattoo shop. She walked in and told the man what she wanted done and he sat to work. She winced as the needle came into contact with her skin. She sat there emotionless.

"A literal tramp stamp." She said with tears.

"All done." The man said as he patted it to soak the blood.

Yuna got up to look in the mirror with dead eyes. Right there on her shoulder, was a turtle. It was a bitter sweet thing. A way she could always remember, both good and bad, her time with the turtles. She was now and forever a branded whore. A sad smile made its way to her lips as she admired her tattoo.

END


End file.
